


oddities & felicide

by langue_de_chat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to.... something, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sadomasochistic Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langue_de_chat/pseuds/langue_de_chat
Summary: A round of fisticuffs ends with Hubert's defeat. From there, it escalates.Their proximity had made him feel stuffy under his uniform, a natural reaction from his current situation. Despite the lack of real and immediate danger, he was still trapped underneath Ferdinand with no way of escape,yet."Are you satisfied?" Hubert murmured smugly, hoping that his demeanour would eventually bore him. Like a cat with the dying body of its prey becoming progressively disinterested as it writhed less, Ferdinand would lose interest. Surely.He scoffed, inches away from Hubert's face. "Barely. I sought out to humiliate you properly if I had you at my mercy."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	oddities & felicide

**Author's Note:**

> something something about curiosity and cats.
> 
> promised myself that i wouldn't start any more writing projects until i completed one, and this one was the shortest so ^^; i don't have a beta, so sorry for any typos orz...

The walls of the desolate training grounds seemed especially daunting, towering above him on this unfortunate day. This particular sparring match had ended poorly for Hubert; it had resulted in an absolute loss, pinned to the ground under the iron grip of Ferdinand's hand. 

It was his own fault, he would admit. He took up Ferdinand's offer to settle their little disagreement ' _like men'_ , knowing full well that he had a chance —albeit a slim one— of losing. Additionally, this was foolishly before they confirmed the rule of no magic or weapons, and he had tragically underestimated Ferdinand's skills in hand-to-hand combat. He admitted now, on the dusty floor of the training grounds, that he jumped at the opportunity to see Ferdinand defeated and writhe underneath him. It was too tempting to pass up such a chance otherwise, although now he scorned at the carelessness of his past self.

 _Otherwise_ , he thought. His current situation had a very small chance of happening, as he calculated. Unfortunate as it was, this was his bitter pill to swallow, though his mind did wander and think how delightful it would be if their roles were reversed. Ferdinand’s body eclipsed his, and his face hovered above his, uncomfortably in Hubert’s personal space. For now, he chose not to struggle underneath Ferdinand's grip, and attempted to handle it with a degree of grace. Ferdinand had not even begun to gloat about his win, still catching his breath from the aftermath of this final move that had sealed his victory. "You humiliated me," was what he finally said, sternly.

His eyes were a hot shade of amber, that always stared at him with an uncomfortable intensity. Hubert maintained his composure. "Is that so?"

Ferdinand's eyebrows creased delightfully in annoyance, as he unfortunately spat in his face. "A _pig-ignorant, conceited halfwit_ , is what you called me." 

At the time he had murmured it under his breath, his irritation cutting his self-control short, only heard by Ferdinand who was standing close enough to hear him. When they were alone, he had demanded Hubert to repeat what he had said, with an unusual amount of anger laced into his words. "You were the only one that heard," Hubert replied, giving as much of a side-eye one could give whilst pinned to the ground. 

He almost snarled his response, drawing closer to Hubert, making his pulse quicken. "The fact that you said it in front of everyone. The professor, Edelgard, Dorothea…" 

Hubert looked away. "It shut you up."

"I bit my tongue. I at least possess the decorum to insult you beyond the earshot of others." He shifted from above him to lean towards the side of his head. "Treacherous snake. Vile creature. _Hresvelg Lapdog_ ," he whispered, his warm breath curling against the shell of his ear. It felt oddly satisfying to hear the venom seep through his voice, something that he had never heard him do before. 

Their proximity had made him feel stuffy under his uniform, a natural reaction from his current situation. Despite the lack of real and immediate danger, he was still trapped underneath Ferdinand with no way of escape, _yet_.

"Are you satisfied?" Hubert murmured smugly, hoping that his demeanour would eventually bore him. Like a cat with the dying body of its prey becoming progressively disinterested as it writhed less, Ferdinand would lose interest. Surely. 

He scoffed, inches away from Hubert's face. "Barely. I sought out to humiliate you properly if I had you at my mercy."

His left hand pinned both of Hubert's hands by his wrists above his head, and his right rested by his head. At either side of his hips were his knees, braced at either side of his body. Hubert raised his eyebrows. "May I remind you that you barely have a hand free, let alone much else." 

He watched Ferdinand wet his lips, and at this distance Hubert could follow how his tongue and teeth traced his bottom lip. "I am well aware. And I promise that you'll hate it." 

Hubert hummed —unconvinced— though internally he felt uneasy. Ferdinand was the closest he had ever been to him, making his heart race as if he had raced up a flight of stairs. _Anxiety_ , he figured, _but why?_

Hubert jolted in shock as he kissed him. Ferdinand's lips met his, rough and not at all what a kiss should be like, or so Hubert thought. Never in his life had he been kissed before, and to think that the first instance in his life would be when he was pinned under this man made his blood boil. He scraped his teeth against his lips and tried to bite at them, immediately granting him nothing but what seemed like a chuckle from Ferdinand.

A coppery taste filled his mouth, as Ferdinand smiled against his lips. Their mouths parted wetly, a mix of saliva and blood escaping in a thin stream from the side of Hubert's mouth. Hubert took in quick and deep breaths, while Ferdinand lingered above him. A cut graced Ferdinand's bottom lip, which despite the injury was curled into a smile. 

"I knew you'd bite me," he said, a self-congratulatory smirk plastering his face. 

He let the blood drip from his lip and splatter onto Hubert's mouth, hung agape. "What…" He choked out between breaths, while Ferdinand chortled.

"And tell me if I'm wrong, Hubert," he purred, eyes narrowing as he grinned, "But by any chance, could that have been your first?"

Hubert’s cheeks flushed. “You—!” The grip on his wrist tightened even before he attempted to struggle against them, and Ferdinand let out an irritating laugh as he dipped close to his ear again. 

"I knew that you would hate it. Apologise and I shall let you go." He spoke lightly and matter-of-factly, as if he hadn’t just had his lip bitten in a one-sided and frenzied kiss. Hubert could imagine the smug smile that he heard in his voice, grimacing as he listened. The rage that was slowly bubbling inside him wanted to feign an apology, the least sincere as his captor would let him, so he could scurry out, lick his wounds, and never speak of this again. He steeled himself. 

"No?" Ferdinand asked, breezily. "I heard that mages are near useless without the use of their hands, and I assumed you would be hiding some kind of weapon somewhere…" The hand beside Hubert's head began playing with his hair. "You may very well be helpless in the meantime."

Hubert remained silent with his brow twitching, and the grip around his wrists remained solid. He swallowed, the initial adrenaline that pumped through his veins dying down, and he stared at the man above him. He was beaming at him from his current position, but he was still only _Ferdinand von Aegir_ , someone he considered as a pig-ignorant conceited halfwit. A halfwit that thought just kissing him could cough up an apology for muttering a simple insult. If this particular torture was his weapon of choice, Hubert wouldn't bend easily. 

Accepting silence as a response, Hubert felt Ferdinand shift his weight onto his wrists, making Hubert wince uncomfortably. "Ah, I would apologise usually, but," one of his legs shifted, moving between his legs to adjust his balance. "Well. I am sure you would have subjected me to something as humiliating." With one hand, he slowly started to undo the collar of his uniform jacket, making Hubert flinch. "Am I wrong?"

"Wh-what are you doing," Hubert stammered out, turning red again. 

Ferdinand didn't answer. He carefully peeled the jacket collar away from his neck, exposing bare skin to the cold air surrounding it. "It isn’t too late yet," he murmured. 

When Ferdinand's lips brushed his flesh, Hubert twitched. "What—" He stammered, until the lips at his neck parted to lick and suck at the skin. He shuddered, his voice shaking with him. "—Are you doing…" Ferdinand's breath was hot against his skin, and curled against it in a way that made his heart pound in his ears. Ferdinand didn't respond. "Leaving marks? Bruises can be—" he took in a shaky breath as Ferdinand's mouth traced a spot that he never realised was sensitive. "H-healed. Easily."

His breath hitched horribly as he spoke, as Ferdinand sucked at the soft skin of his neck. He bit it lightly as he parted, and whispered against it. "And you can't use white magic, can you?" Hubert swallowed. "So to have it healed you would have to show someone…" Ferdinand pressed his lips to the marks he had made. "How would you explain it?" Hubert gritted his teeth, sounds and breaths escaping him in the most humiliating way as Ferdinand continued to mark his throat. "What would Edelgard think?"

"She won't think anything." He bit out sharply, without even thinking. "Because she won't know." His voice still trembled. Out of anyone knowing, she most definitely could not. His Lady Edelgard couldn't know that Ferdinand Von Aegir had bested him, and then had subjected him to… Whatever this was. Threats and altering memories only went so far, and if someone walked in… Hubert's face twisted into a scowl.

Ferdinand laughed again, a sound that pealed throughout the empty grounds. "What if I told her?"

Hubert's mouth twitched upwards. "About this?"

He felt the pout against his skin. "No, you ignorant dolt. I'll… make something up. That you were canoodling with someone else." 

Hubert couldn’t help himself. " _Someone else_ ," he crooned, mockingly. “Is that what you're doing to me? _Canoodling?_ " Excitement washed over him with those words, something that surprised him. He hid it beneath a smug grin. 

Ferdinand shot back a glare, with a more impressive resolve than Hubert expected. "You know what I meant." And with that, he bit his neck suddenly, making Hubert yelp in surprise. Ferdinand lapped at the teeth marks he had left, his breath fanning against it in a way that made Hubert shudder. "So, apologise to me."

Hubert swallowed as warmth pooled in his stomach. "You're enjoying this," he tried instead, his voice trembling as he did. Perhaps a more covert, manipulative route of getting out could—

"Of course. I enjoy seeing you squirm underneath me, Hubert," he breathed, deflecting it with ease. "Feeling sorry yet?" 

Ferdinand's cheeks were flushed pink underneath the smattering of freckles that dusted them, more prominent and easier to spot at this close proximity. An apology rested on Hubert's lips, ready to be bitten out. He was prepared to just say a few quick words to wriggle out of his grip, maybe spit out a few hurtful words or a spell that would only just graze him, until he could disappear out of sight to recover from the damage to his ego. This unfortunate afternoon could fade into an unpleasant memory, until his mind deemed it so insignificant that it could be forgotten permanently. Before he could form an insult to precede it, Ferdinand covered his lips with his, causing Hubert's mind to go blank. As opposed to their first, their second kiss was with less brutal force, and with far more depth, a clash of teeth knocking together, tongues being forced in places, accompanied by the taste of blood. 

A barely visible line of saliva connected their lips as they parted, and Hubert gasped for air as his heart hammered beneath his sternum. Ferdinand's lips were a little bloody. "Still waiting on that apology, _Vestra_."

A twisted and growing part of him longed to know what would come next. Ferdinand had surprised him, with his prowess in weaponless combat and whatever _this_ performance of his was. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was successful to a degree, his dignity had been whittled away through this… So-called torture, and his only escape was to be forced to injure his pride through an apology.

Perhaps this was the most intelligent thing that the house of Aegir had executed in a long time. But the question he posed to himself was— where was Ferdinand willing to take it? He longed to know since their lips first met. Perhaps if he was pushed far enough, he would yield or back off in surprise and fear. Or splinter, he tried to add rationally. Splinter like a stick that was bent too far, into tiny little pieces that could be cleared away. 

As he began to pry and pick through his own thoughts, the front of his jacket was slowly unbuttoned, including the shirt underneath it. He had stopped breathing without even realising, and Hubert's heart pounded against his sternum as Ferdinand's fingers gently skimmed across it, and then moved to explore the rest of his torso with one hand. Hubert inhaled a quick breath, biting his lip to stop any unsavoury sounds from escaping him.

His back arched as Ferdinand's thumb traced his nipple, the nub hardening from his touch. "Two words. That is all I need to hear."

Hubert swallowed. He wondered if this was meant to feel good, feeling warmth radiate from every touch and excitement bubble up from inside of him. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he engaged a little more in this farce. 

It had barely hurt from the very start. _Perhaps_.

Ferdinand's hands skirted southwards threateningly, from his waist and to his hip, his fingertips barely brushing against him. Hubert bit back a gasp. "What if I stripped you bare?" This particular tone of voice was wonderful from him, commanding and stern and absolutely framed like a threat. His thumb traced the waistband of his trousers and he shivered, and Ferdinand experimentally slipped his fingers underneath. 

Hubert yelped loudly in surprise, without even the capability to stop himself, heat pooling downwards in interest. Upon this, Ferdinand stared at him, watching Hubert's chest rise and fall, as if he was expecting something from him. Hubert bit his lip, holding back any more sounds as Ferdinand continued to trace his fingers across his hips and waist. He slowly undid the buttons of his trousers, only to return to give more attention to the area around his neck. Ferdinand chuckled as Hubert squirmed underneath him, biting and sucking at where he had discovered him to be the most sensitive, all while trying to coax an apology from him in the progress. Unsuccessful, he kissed him again, harder than before.

The feeling of his tongue inside his mouth, and his lips sliding against his was somehow both strange and intriguing. His head felt light and his chest felt odd; he began kissing him back, only curious to how he would react —which was to be pushed down more roughly than before. His grip tightened against his wrists, and he was kissed far harder, teeth scraping against his lips and clashing uncomfortably with his teeth. The action was most likely to be seen as humiliating, or something along to stripping him from his personhood, an object that had actions done to, as opposed to done with. Hubert groaned against his mouth shamelessly, as Ferdinand's tongue filled him. 

He scrambled to deconstruct Ferdinand's behaviours first, before he moved on his own. The fact of having —he rushed for an appropriate term— _depraved activities_ done to him felt pleasurable was only because he had never experienced them before, surely. This had nothing to do with Ferdinand, he told himself. Ferdinand was undeniably attractive —in a conventional way, he stressed to himself, attractive in a way he considered to be explicitly observational— but these thoughts he had, had nothing to do with it. They were absolutely irrelevant. 

Additionally, this current situation couldn't be helped, he had no power or control over it, and he had no option but to simply endure this until it was over. 

_How many times was it? A_ part of his mind whispered to him. _How many times did he ask for an apology?_

Ferdinand broke contact and stared at him. Hubert looked back blearily, with too many thoughts running through his head. _At least five_ , he realised. _Maybe..._ Ferdinand let out a huff of frustration as his lips barely brushed his, as if to tease him. "I shall admit, I had thought you would yield at an earlier stage." Hubert tilted his jaw upwards by a fraction, wanting to be kissed again. "Well?" 

Hubert was silent. He could imagine the sorry state that his neck and shoulders were in, most likely covered in the marks that Ferdinand left. His heart raced at the prospect. Ferdinand frowned. "This will get far worse if you don't say your apologies."

His tone was cold and serious. _Far worse._ Hubert wondered what that could be, unsuccessfully quashing the sensation of exhilaration that ran through him.

Ferdinand moved both his hands at Hubert’s hands above his head, while Hubert waited eagerly. Where Ferdinand placed and distributed his body weight above him shifted, his knee between Hubert’s legs travelling upwards until it met his groin, the slight amount of friction against it forcing a desperate whimper from Hubert. Ferdinand immediately stilled, while Hubert held his breath. Ferdinand moved again, pressing his thigh harder into his groin, making Hubert gasp indecently as he canted his hips against his leg, chasing the sensation. Warm-coloured eyes formed a cold stare, and the corner of Ferdinand's mouth twitched into a frown. Wordlessly, he rose to his feet, pulling Hubert up with him by the arms by force, dragging him to what functioned as a storage room for the training grounds. Hubert almost stumbled over as he followed. It was a room of four walls lined with weapons with armour, no windows, with one method of leaving and entering, which was locked by Ferdinand with a single click.

Hubert’s head spun, torn between rejoicing internally or bolting outright. "I ought to have pegged you as a lecher and a pervert," Ferdinand spat, his face redder than before. Only one of Hubert's wrists were in a firm grip as he was pulled, and his other hung loosely at his side. Hubert barely noticed that one of his hands was free. "Anything to say?" Ferdinand asked, still catching his breath.

His final chance to back out was laid before him. Ferdinand's gaze was nothing short of fiery as their eyes met. Hubert shook his head in silence.

Ferdinand barked out a laugh. "Then make yourself useful, _pervert_." 

He was shoved roughly to his knees with a firm push of his shoulders, one which he did not even attempt to stop. Hubert swallowed. Humiliation through making him perform acts like this was not a completely unprecedented escalation in events. 

Both of Ferdinand's arms were shaking, yet firm on each of his shoulders, leaving his hands free. _Foolish_ , he would chide in any other instance. With his hands no longer restrained, he could blast any form of magic at him to stun him momentarily and make his escape. Alternatively, he could finally reach for a weapon, a set of daggers concealed in each sleeve, slash at him to interrupt this little meeting of theirs, forcing him to run to a healer, red-faced, before he bled dry… 

A variety of escape routes were mentally mapped out in a matter of seconds, and the repercussions of each were being calculated as he knelt in front of Ferdinand. As he thought of where on his body he could slash him non-lethally, a hand left his shoulder and curled into his hair. It combed black locks out of his face very gently, tucking them behind his ear. Hubert's eyes travelled up his body, only to meet Ferdinand's staring back at him with an unusual expression, his lips parted to breathe slowly with his chest rising and falling. His eyes seemed unfocused yet stared down at him with wide pupils, paired with a comely pink that dusted his cheeks. It was an expression unlike any he had seen before on anyone, let alone Ferdinand. 

Hubert swallowed. The daggers that were carefully concealed in his sleeves felt heavy, as his arms hung at his sides. His mouth watered. This was his punishment, wasn't it? For losing? And it would only be fair to accept it at this point. Momentarily satisfied with this internal reasoning, he leaned forwards, pressing his open mouth to the slight swell in his trousers, moving his lips and tongue against it. From above him came short little breaths from Ferdinand, which encouraged him further. Ferdinand's hips shifted forwards, seeking what little friction it could gain between layers of fabric separating him and Hubert's mouth. The sounds that echoed around the room were deafening in the quiet, with the wet sounds of his mouth alongside the responses from above him, which came in the form of lovely little gasps.

He was pulled off, albeit gently while his fingers were tangled in his hair, with saliva leaking from his lips. Ferdinand hurriedly undid the front of his trousers, which were followed by his smalls that were pulled down. Ferdinand's hand moved to the back of his head to gently coax his head onto his cock. Hubert complied gladly, as his mouth opened to trace his lips over his member. Ferdinand let out a raspy whine, a sound that Hubert could only describe as equal parts alluring and interesting.

Presented to him like this, Ferdinand was far more enticing. Despite how he would talk at length about how a noble should act, beneath it all lurked something that possessed unseemly carnal desires. Compared to the practiced and polished mannerism drilled into him from childhood, this unabashed desire to chase what pleasured him was completely new. Hubert found himself wanting to see more of this Ferdinand, the Ferdinand above him that gave out little sounds and tugged at his hair. He thought of what might make him come undone. 

Ferdinand was still half-hard, but twitched with interest as Hubert's tongue skimmed the side of his cock, tracing the vein that travelled along it. The hand that was tangled in his hair tightened, if only by a fraction, with Ferdinand's breath hitching in such a way that made Hubert's heart pound even harder. His hands reached slowly up to hold the shaft carefully, observing it by touch, slowly becoming a considerable size and length with the attention he had lavished at it. He kissed the underside of it near the base, carefully noticing the groan that Ferdinand bit back as he did. 

He considered himself someone who wasn't phased easily, though with every passing moment he began to question himself. He had chosen to submit to Ferdinand willingly, on his knees in a prime position to be used, his wet mouth a sleeve for Ferdinand to use at his pleasure; yet it was possible that he was enjoying this just as much as —if not more than— Ferdinand himself. He ground his palm through his trousers to offer himself a fraction of relief, groaning as Ferdinand's cock rested on his tongue. He wondered how long he had wanted this, and where and when this masochistic streak had manifested without him realising. 

He tongued at the slit at the head, tasting the liquid that leaked out of it. The hand in his hair tightened, and gave a little push as if to encourage him to take him deeper. The sensation made Hubert groan around him, and he could swear that from above him he could hear Ferdinand smirk, amongst the little sounds of desperation he had driven from him. When he looked up, he gave Hubert a lazy smile. 

Hubert's thoughts wandered. Was he the first to be in this position? 

Would someone try to curry favour with his house by pleasuring its heir? He could imagine it —perhaps a pretty maid, a handsome stableboy, paid a fine amount to seduce him, and let the esteemed Aegir heir do whatever he'd like to them— such a situation hadn't been unheard of, at least behind closed doors. But no, most likely Ferdinand wouldn't fall for such tricks, not knowing the ulterior motives, but most likely by ignoring any attempts of seduction out of pure stupidity or politeness, and even if he were to see through it— to him it would be unbefitting of a noble such as himself to do, something such as being seduced by strangers.

Hubert loosened his jaw, taking in as much as he could without gagging, feeling the underside of his cock with his tongue. Ferdinand gasped, and the hand in his hair tightened by a fraction. 

Then... Did he have a habit of seducing other noblemen? Tearing them down through humiliation and essentially besting them in that regard, like himself? Whatever he did in the training grounds worked on Hubert perfectly, bringing him to his knees quite literally. He began to dismiss that train of thought outright. This situation was born from a fit of rage that eventually took a different turn, and no-one bickered with Ferdinand like he did. He was sure that he wouldn't be at arms against a commoner due to his delusional ideas about living as a noble. Perhaps —he thought excitedly— perhaps he was the only one to take him like this. 

Perhaps with a woman— he thought briefly until he stopped himself. No, he would be far too courteous to have a lady be on her knees, and would take on that role himself. Hubert could imagine it vividly, shuddering at the thought. He would be gentle and slow to her, unlike the swift thrusts he felt between his lips. He would part from her thighs, his mouth glossy and slick with the wetness he would coax out of her. His chest pounded at the image, and before he knew it he had inserted himself into this fantasy, kneeling on the floor next to Ferdinand, beside parted thighs, bringing his face to his, kissing him slowly, tasting her against his lips, tracing his fingers up his thighs, listening closely to how Ferdinand would murmur his name, over and over...

He was brought back to reality as a thumb traced the side of Hubert's face, leaving a trail of warmth that lingered from his jaw to his cheek, all the way to the corner of his lips. Glancing upwards, Ferdinand's expression had only become even more lovely, desperately biting on his lips as a whimper escaped him as he rocked his hips back and forth. A horrible thought brewed in his head, making Hubert pull away, a mix of saliva and his precome dripping from both of them. "Ah…" Ferdinand gasped, his fingers loosening in his hair. He slowly rose to his feet. 

To him, he knew it was madness. Though he reasoned, the worst that could come from it was a punch across the face, and he would receive another souvenir of a bruise that would remind them both of this event. In fact, that at least could warrant a visit to Manuela without any uncomfortable explanation or long-winded excuses, so long as he kept his neck covered up. 

If he didn't like it, that was fair. Ferdinand's hands lingered at the back of his head even as he stood up, taller than him. "What—" he started, his lips far redder than before from him biting them, as well as the blood that was smeared across them. Hubert moved closer, his nose bumping with his, causing Ferdinand to inhale shakily. 

When their lips brushed, Ferdinand tangled his fingers in Hubert's hair, urging him closer as he kissed him back. Hubert sighed into it in bliss. This had felt different, charged yet needy, and lacking the ferocity and venom of their last kisses. Ferdinand's hands travelled downwards to his waist and hips, coaxing them forwards to meet his as they kissed fervently. Hubert responded in kind by pushing Ferdinand against the door behind him, which made him groan. 

Their kisses turned more languid as their attention was drawn downwards as their hips met, Ferdinand’s cock grinding against the protrusion in Hubert’s trousers. Ferdinand pulled away, panting to catch his breath. "Wait," he gasped out between breaths. "Wait…" he repeated, peeling himself from Hubert, quickly shuffling away to leave Hubert staring hazily at the door. Turning to Ferdinand, Hubert saw him rummaging through the shelves in the storeroom. He waited patiently, resisting the urge to bring himself to completion. 

Ferdinand returned with a vial of some sort, one that Hubert eyed carefully until Ferdinand reached his hand into his trousers and he almost jumped, his cock twitching with interest at the attention it was finally given. Hubert sighed into his shoulder as his fingers worked quickly, taking his cock out of his smalls, wrapping around his member and giving it a quick few pumps, his hand gliding up and down it smoothly. He groaned into the jacket of Ferdinand's uniform, thrusting his hips into his hand. As Hubert reached for Ferdinand's, Ferdinand pressed his cock against Hubert's, attempting to circle his hand against both. Hubert whimpered at the sensation and the sight, joining his hand with Ferdinand's. The contents of the vial was dripped onto where they joined, a thick and viscous liquid that felt cold on them and trickled through their fingers. _Oil?_ Hubert wondered, but before he could comment, their foreheads bumped, and they glanced at one another. 

Ferdinand was positively flushed, the animosity from before had faded was replaced with something else entirely — his eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide and set in sunset-coloured irises, all behind loose messy strands of ginger hair. It curled prettily where it grew damp from the sweat that clung to his skin. His breath was steady and his lips were slightly parted, still sporting the cut Hubert had caused earlier. Their hands began to move, and Hubert groaned. The friction against him was all foreign and unpredictable, the calloused palm of his hand and the side of his cock, all moving so delightfully against him. The sight of it was obscene, and the noises they were making were far more debauched, the small room echoed the slick sounds of them pleasuring each other, mixed with their laboured breaths. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, the sound alone was almost enough to put him in a spell of hysteria. What was worse, Hubert realised, was that there was no way of emulating this kind of heavenly experience when he was alone. 

He was nigh on experiencing ecstasy, with his hips thrusting against Ferdinand's as his free hand travelled up his body to his jaw, this thumb tracing his cheekbone. Ferdinand's hand rested above his as he was pulled into another kiss. He came with a shudder inside Ferdinand's fist, pleasure bolting through him with such an intensity that it made him freeze. Ferdinand continued to kiss him through it, even as Hubert whimpered uselessly against his mouth, rocking his hips into his fist. 

Ferdinand smiled at him when their mouths parted wetly and briefly, until he quickly moved back to kiss him again. Hubert looked down, and Ferdinand was still hard, bringing himself off with the same hand that Hubert had come inside of, a milky white mixing with the oil that coated him obscenely. He reached his hand towards him, as if to offer to bring him off. It only seemed fair to return the favour, he reasoned to himself, weakly. Hubert's hand moved against him in a quick rhythm while Ferdinand's hands greedily felt at his bare waist under his shirt. They continued to kiss, while Ferdinand shuddered against his mouth. "Hubert," he moaned against his lips. "Hubert, I'm so close…" 

The sound of his name being murmured so desperately by Ferdinand —all in the midst of his post-orgasm clarity beginning to kick in— was about to send him into a tailspin of pure madness. He carried on kissing him instead. Ferdinand continued to rut against his hand, his eyes glassy and unfocused as his kisses became increasingly clumsy and sporadic, eventually resting his head against Hubert's neck. Hubert's hand rested against his crown, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

Ferdinand was hot inside of his hand as he jerked him off, his hand slick with both the oil and his come. _What was this_ , he realised in alarm as Ferdinand's shallow breaths drew hot in the crook of Hubert's neck. Lucidity began to return to him in full force, with the gravity of the situation finally settling in. His other hand played with strands of honey-coloured hair nervously, rubbing his head in what he would hope was a reassuring gesture. 

Ferdinand's breath quickened, when Hubert's hand was suddenly wrenched from Ferdinand's hair, taken into his, as their fingers were laced together and their palms met. Hubert held his breath. Ferdinand grasped his hand as tightly as he could as he climaxed, Hubert only just catching how Ferdinand whispered his name, _Hubert's name_ , strained and desperate against his bare neck as he came. 

His pulse raced in his ears. Ferdinand panted against his neck as they remained still, with their hands still entwined.

Eventually Ferdinand's grip loosened, and Hubert took it as a cue to unclasp his hand, eventually peeling off of one another. Ferdinand silently fumbled for the vial of oil he discarded on the floor, and Hubert tucked himself away and buttoned up his shirt and jacket. In a particularly polished piece of armour, he fixed his appearance and flattened his collar, making sure his reflection had covered all the love-marks on his neck. The redness in his cheeks was nowhere near subsiding, still gracing his cheeks in ugly splotches of pink. 

A silence stretched between them, besides the sound of Ferdinand rummaging through the shelves again. Hubert checked his appearance over and over, scrutinising even over the slightest clue that could implicate him in engaging in... Hubert paused, his fingers hovering over a crease to be flattened, deciding to abandon that thought. Amongst fretting over his appearance, he waited for Ferdinand to say something, glancing in his direction but making sure he didn't meet his gaze. 

After all, it was him that started this conundrum. He fidgeted with the collar of his jacket, and fished out the gloves that were long-abandoned in his pockets. 

As he adjusted his gloves, the recent memory of his hands clasped against Ferdinand's came to mind, spreading heat across his cheeks to the tips of his ears again. The sound of his name whispered against him in desperation as Ferdinand came haunted him, and would most likely haunt him for a very long time.

Ferdinand finally broke the silence. "When we leave this room," Hubert head turned to him, so see that he was also putting his gloves back on, red-faced and sheepish. "We shan't speak of this again."

His words left him a little forlorn. _Is that all?_ Obviously, this was just a physical altercation that had escalated when it was never meant to, but this didn't mean that it was any way unpleasant, surely? Ferdinand enjoyed it, didn't he?

Hubert swallowed, doubts seeping into his introspection. "Yes," he murmured, "We... Shan’t."

Their eyes met, and Ferdinand immediately looked away, his cheeks flushing deeper than before. He cleared his throat. "You ought to leave first. And I shall follow in a few minutes." He could barely look at him in the eye. "To prevent any form of… Suspicion. That could be cast upon us." 

Hubert nodded in agreement. Ferdinand hurried to unlock and open the door, gesturing towards it for Hubert to leave. They parted with nothing more than a nod and without even looking at each other. As he trailed away, he desperately racked his mind for a method to manufacture a situation, one where he could be pinned firmly to the ground by Ferdinand again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm pushing myself to finish more writing and share it, even if it is pwp ^^; i feel like i learn a lot about how i write as i edit, which i don't do nearly enough of u_u
> 
> although i love these two as post-TS sweethearts (and have a lengthy unfinished draft of them doing that... orz), i needed this out of my system. i just think they're neat... ^^


End file.
